Recently, nanoimprint technologies have been studied and developed (e.g., see “Precision Engineering Journal of the International Societies for Precision Engineering and Nanotechnology 25 (2001) 192-199”) in which an ultrafine transfer pattern is formed on a quartz substrate or the like by electron beam lithography or the like to fabricate a template (mold) and in which the template is pressed against a to-be-molded piece with a predetermined pressure to transfer the transfer pattern formed on the template.
For example, as shown in FIG. 12A, a mold 301 and a to-be-molded body 309 are disposed to face each other.
The mold 301 includes a mold base 303 and a transfer pattern formation body 305, and a fine transfer pattern (hereinafter simply referred to as a transfer pattern) 307 is formed in the transfer pattern formation body 305. The to-be-molded body 309 includes a to-be-molded body base 311 and a molding material 313. As the molding material 313, for example, uncured ultraviolet curable resin is employed.
From the state shown in FIG. 12A, the mold 301 is lowered. As shown in FIG. 12B, the mold 301 is brought into contact with the to-be-molded body 309 so that the mold 301 may press the to-be-molded body 309, and the molding material 313 is irradiated with ultraviolet light to be cured.
After that, as shown in FIG. 12D, the mold 301 is separated from the to-be-molded body 309 to obtain the to-be-molded body 309 having a transferred pattern 315.